worldsapartfandomcom-20200214-history
Presidio Capitat
Presidio Capitat is the administrative center for planetary governance on Independence colony. Geography Presidio Capitat is located on a circular artificial island at the mouth of the Great Eastern Riverof Independence's largest continent. It was constructed specifically for the purpose of serving as the planetary capital. The island gradually rises to a height of twelve meters above sea level. The outer circle of the island contains low-rise inhabitation structures, as well as public parks and gardens. The center island contains the taller commercial, administrative, and government towers, as well as some inhabitation powers. The tallest structure is the Three Towers of Government, rising 333 meters from ground level, comprising three towers that curve and taper upward around a common nexus. Each tower represents one of the planet's three continents. In the center of the towers is a three-sided curvy wurvy pyramid-shaped building where the planetary assembly meets. The Great Eastern river is controlled by a series of dams upstream that protect the city from floods by directing floodwaters into adjacent flatlands where people of insufficient social influence to keep their land from being used for flood control once lived. A seawall protects the city from flooding during the infrequent storms that affect the region and does a fairly good job except when it doesn’t. The shoreline to the north of the city is hilly and accommodates the city of New Bellwether, a city that has grown in size and wealth as more planetary administration, and later, galactic commerce and diplomacy, came to Presidio Capitat. Climate Presidio Capitat lies in the southern temperate zone of the planet Independence. Presidio Capitat has a humid temperate climate with humid summers and mild winters. Heat waves can push temperatures above 35 °C , but the city is also subject to cold fronts that bring short periods of crisp weather and chilly nights. Summers and Winters are mild, moderated by the interface between river-mouth and sea. Springs are windy and tend to be wet. Severe thunderstorms are likely in the late spring and summer seasons. Rain can be expected at any time of year and hailstorms are not unusual. Population The island was designed to accommodate one million permanent inhabitants. Its population fluctuates within 10,000 people of that level. History The city of Presidio Captitat was built in the 67th Solar Century when the three nation-continents of Independence (Galatia, New Corsica, and Noricum) after centuries of separation and occasional armed conflict decided to build a common center for commerce and diplomacy. Galatia was the largest, most highly populated, and wealthiest of the three continents and so the host site was chosen near the mouth of its Great Eastern River, where the city of New Bellwether (a port city and center of commerce) had stood for centuries. The construction of the island took over 20 years as large rocks were quarried from upstream then dropped on the seabed in a circular pattern until a solid landmass was formed. Nearby islands in the Great Eastern delta were dug out and their topsoil deposited on top of the rocks. The city was laid out with Government buildings in the center, surrounded by commercial buildings, and surrounded by inhabitation zones. The original buildings were designed by an architectural firm created especially for the purpose of designing a planetary capital and comprising some of the planet’s top architects; which goes a long way to explain why parts of the city look jumbled piles of discarded and crushed boxes. The original capitol took the form of a spherical assembly hall that rested in a concave indentation atop a block-shaped structure with three wings. This building now houses the Planetary Museum of Progress and History. The new capitol is the aforementioned giant three-sided pointy tower; which is metallic silver in color. Economy The island's economy is based on the presence of Government entities on the island and the businesses (retail and commercial) that service them. There are three Thorium-based powerplants located on the island, as well as Magneto-hydrodynamic facilities located on the seabed. Educational Services Presidio Capitat University comprises a complex of four towers on the eastern side of the central district. It provides education for 10,000 students who must be nominated for admission by their representatives in the planetary assembly. Overt bribery for admission is illegal, and has evolved many subtle forms. General education is provided by the Presidio Capitat Public Education System, which is funded and operated by the city government and provides both child and adult education and training. Transport There are three main bridges connecting the island to the mainland, each of which accommodate vehicular, maglev, and rail traffic. The island is criss-crossed by a traffic grid. A monorail system provides transport to 68 stops throughout the island and connection to the mainland. Sport Who cares? Presidio Capitat is never really a contender in any of the planet’s organized sport leagues. Category:Cities